A time of change a time for relationships
by Mmjohns
Summary: A series revolving around the NCIS:LA team with a fair Amount of Densi Neric and maybe something for callen
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone to my second ever story and thanks for reading I will try to update when possible but between Uni and life I may fall a bit short some times so I apologise in advance if you have any suggestions please feel free to send them through same with any constructive criticism but please no hate mail there will be a bit of Densi Neric and maybe even something for Callen in this with the possibility of a cross over later down the track while it starts off a bit slow I promise in the end it will make sense and as always I don't own any of the characters apart from the Unique one from whose POV I will typically be telling this story from

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The day was bleak and dreary and it rained a deep thick grey permeated the sky. The day began and ended the same way with the same downpour of water that drenched anyone who stepped out into it. But that mattered not to me, I had a purpose I was doing my duty for my country. As I lay there the water beating over me soaking me to the bone I watched and waited, looking for anything that could indicate a problem, the gleam of an assassins blade, the flash of a snipers, scope the bulging waistcoat of a suicide bomber, any of these things could be here or none of them at all, but that mattered not; for today was the day the queen arrived escorted by the RAAF she was flying into Perth airport and I lay off to the side of the runway in full gillie suit watching over her like the divine hand waiting to snatch away the life of anyone who would seek to threaten her. And in that moment I saw it. The shape of a grenade hidden in the waist coat of an onlooker, in that moment I reacted and in that moment I squeezed the trigger. it seemed like time slowed as the bullet lanced out and hit him in the head killing him instantly. That's when things became crazy to say the least, the Tarmac was flooded by dozens of SASR (Special Air Service Regiment) soldiers and in moments the Tarmac became an impregnable fortress that could stop the most determined killer.

2 weeks later I walk into my CO's office and come to an abrupt stop when instead of coming face to face with my captain I find the Major General in command of the entire Australian Army standing next to a small woman with a cup of tea in her hand. Realising what was going on I come to full attention saluting the General.

I stand there for a few moments before he salutes back and says "I'll leave Lt. Wilkins to you then miss Lange"

Confused but none the less aware something must be going on I look at the small woman and ask "Ma'am, with all due respect what is going on"

"I have been watching you for some time now Lieutenant, your name came up in a discussion I had with my director a few months ago"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage"

"I'm here to offer you a job Lieutenant, I have an agent in need of a new partner and I think you'll be perfect for the job"

"Where are you talking about Ma'am"

"Los Angeles, and call me Hetty"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

2 weeks later I arrive at the mission only to hear a brunette woman yelling

"Deeks!, did you eat the last of my Twinkie's"

"Yeah I did Fern" a shaggy haired blonde man says and right as she goes to hit him he cries"I'm sorry, I was hungry I missed lunch"

"Did you have to eat my last Twinkie though"

I decide to make my appearance at this point walking in I say "if it's any consolation I have doughnuts"

"Doughnuts, awesome, I'm Kensi by the way"

Then the blonde man says "Marty Deeks, thanks for the save"

"It's ok, anytime" I say putting the box on the desk Then I hear someone I hadn't expected to see

"Hey if it isn't the lifeguard" I say to Sam

Sam jumps up "Hey who called me a lifeguard" then he sees me and I walk over for a bro hug and he says "Good to see you Matt how have you Been"

"I've been good, how's Michelle and the kids"

"They're good the kids miss their uncle though, Michelle will kill me if I don't bring you home to say hello at least" Sam Says with a Big Grin on his face then he turns to a man standing behind us " Hey G come meet Matt he's one of the best operators I ever worked with, even saved my ass a few times"

"Nice to meet you" I say shaking G's hand

"Any friend of Sam and Michelle's, so who did you work for?" He asks

I feel 3 sets of eyes on me as I say "Australian SAS"

G looks at me for a moment then asks "SAS, then what are you doing here then"

Then I feel a presence behind me moments before I hear Hetty say " Because I asked him here Mr Callen, Nell needs a partner if she is ever going to leave OPS and Mr Johnson is one of the best fighters in the world, plus he did some work with the Australian version of NCIS so he's more than qualified"

"Ok, Hetty I just wondered" Callen says looking suitably chastised

Then Sam chuckles and says "Besides G he's already Kensi's favourite person"

"Well he did bring doughnuts on the first day" Callen laughs

Kensi shoots both Callen and Sam a look as she keeps eating a doughnut

Then Nell comes bouncing down the Stairs from OPS "You wanted to see me Hetty" she asks

"Yes Ms Jones since you want to be a field agent, may I introduce you to your new Partner, Agent Matthew Wilkins"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Up next how will Nell React to getting a new partner


	2. Chapter 2

As always I don't own any of he NCIS characters, hope you enjoy this

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nell looks at Hetty and squeals in delight and rushes over to hug Hetty "Thank you,thank you, thank you, Hetty"

"That's ok my dear, why don't you go tell Mr Beale, Mr Wilkins I will leave Ms Jones' training in your capable hands"

Nell looks at me and says "I'll be right back" and runs up the stairs to OPS

As soon as Nell is gone I turn to Sam and ask "So what have you taught her then?"

"Nothing she's been in the field a few times but never really was properly trained"

"I guess we should probably come up with a plan to train her then" I say right as I hear some yelling coming down from OPS

"NO ERIC THIS IS WHAT I WANT AND IM DOING IT" Nell yells running down the stairs when she reaches the bottom of the stairs she finally walks up to me and says "Sorry about that Eric can be quite emotional some times"

"That's ok, how about we go into the gym and you can tell me a little about yourself while we train"

"Ok, I guess I can do that"

We start with some basic hand to hand drills as I try to assess what she really does know and as we are sparring I ask "So is Eric your boyfriend then?"

"What, no he's just a friend"

"Then what was that up in OPS"

"Eric doesn't like me out in the field, says it's not safe"

"Yeah right that boy likes you no one argues that hard for just a friend, mind you He's right you know, it's not safe."

"I know it's just, I really want this, and I don't know why he doesn't understand"

"I'm going to tell you something that I haven't even told Sam, maybe it will help maybe not"

"Ok"

"Two years ago my partner and I were on an operation in Nigeria, we had been dating for a couple months and I had known her for years before it was her first time out in the field since training, one night we were asleep when a group of rebels broke into the camp. They killed her in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do"

"Oh my god"

"I think that is what Eric is worried about, imagine if you were in OPS and watching Eric, would you feel any different than he does?"

"No, it's just, I really want this, more than I ever wanted anything before"

"Well then, I'll make you a deal, you go sort things out with Eric and I'll make sure there's nothing for him to worry about when you go into the field, deal?

"Deal"

"Ok then go on I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Nell says running off to talk to Eric

Standing there once Nell is gone I say "Hetty, I can hear your breathing"

Hetty steps out of the shadows and says "Ms Jones is in a hurry"

"Indeed, but I get the feeling that everything's going to be fine"

"I hoped as much when I brought you here"

"She's a smart girl, she just needs a kick in the pants to get moving" I say "By the way I was wondering if you would authorise a trip to Camp Pendleton"

"Why would I need to that"

"There's only so much I can teach her here, I think if I had a couple of weeks at Pendleton with her I could make sure she's trained right"

"Ok I'll arrange for you to go next week, but I better see significant improvement"

"You will Hetty don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her"

" I know you won't, goodnight Mr Wilkins"

"Goodnight Hetty"

The next morning when I walk into OSP at 6.30 and find Eric and Nell walking out of the burn room rather close together, not her boyfriend my ass "Hey Eric Nell where is everyone" they quickly move apart

"It's 6.30 work doesn't start for another hour and a half" Eric days

"Then what are you two doing here"

"Computer upgrades" Nell quickly replies

"In the burn room?" I ask Nell looking at her like I don't quite believe her

"Yeah we had to destroy some old drives" says Nell

"So I suppose that's not your lipstick on Eric's cheek" I ask Nell quickly looks at Eric then looks at me before realising I had caught her

"Please don't tell anyone" Nell asks "we don't want anyone to know yet"

"Ok partner, if that's what you want, but keep in mind it wouldn't surprise me if Hetty already knew" I say turning to walk away I say "be in he gym in 20 minutes and we'll keep working on your training"

As I walk away Eric runs up and says "Matthew, Nell told me what you said and I wanted to say thank you"

"For what"

"For giving me the confidence to tell Nell how I really feel about her" Eric says

"No problem, anytime I say starting to walk away

"Matthew, one More thing, promise me you'll keep her safe"

"I Promise Eric"

The rest of the week is pretty slow Nell and I train in the gym while the rest of the team fills out paperwork, then on Friday Hetty comes over to us while we are training and says "Mr Wilkins, Ms Jones the authorisation came through this morning, you're both going to Camp Pendleton for the next 2 weeks for training pack your bags you leave Monday morning."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Up next training at camp Pendleton and how will Eric and Nell handle being separated


	3. Chapter 3

Same deal as always guys feel free to follow favourite whatever constructive criticism is always welcome any ideas you want me to incorporate let me know and as always I don't own any of he NCIS characters

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That Friday night I am in my apartment when I get a call from Nell.

"Hello"

"Matthew, is that you" asks Nell sounding like she's been crying

"Who else silly, it is my phone"

At this she laughs and says " I hate to ask but could you come and pick me up, I'm at Eric's apartment, we had a fight and I don't have my car and I accidentally left my wallet in Eric's and he won't open up"

"Ok send me the address"

"Sure I'll text it right through, and Matt"

"Yeah Nell"

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it I'll see you in 15 min" I say hanging up

When I arrive at Eric's I find Nell sitting in the cold on the sidewalk, this infuriates me as I get out of the car and bring Nell back to the warmth of the car, I excuse myself for a moment and walk up to Eric's door. I bang on the door until Eric opens up.

"Matthew, what are you doing here it's 2 in the morning"

"I'm here because you're an ass, I got a call from Nell saying she was in the street because you had a fight and couldn't even be bothered to call her a taxi let alone open the door, what if something had happened, I hope you are proud of yourself" I turn to walk back to the car leaving a stunned Eric standing there

I get Nell home just before the night finally overwhelms her, I tuck her into bed and wait until she falls asleep before going to lie down on the couch and hopefully get a few hours sleep

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Several hours later I hear the front door open, as the footsteps approach the dining room I jump up weapon drawn only to find Eric standing there with a box of doughnuts He screams a little being confronted by me with my gun, I say "What the hell Eric, didn't anyone tell you it's a bad idea to break into an agents apartment"

"I came to apologise to Nell, tell her I was sorry, that I acted like an absolute idiot"

"Ok, she's asleep in the other room I'll go get her, how did you know she was here anyway"

" She wasn't at her apartment, so I hoped she was here"

I walk into the bedroom to find Nell standing at the door "Hey Eric is here, he wants to apologise for how he acted"

"I'm not sure I want to speak to him at the moment, what he said really hurt"

"Trust me you want to talk to him, if it makes you feel better I'll be there the entire time and if you still don't like him I'll hurt him for you" I say smiling slightly

"Ok I guess you're right, I do need to talk to him" Nell says walking out into the living room

Nell looks at Eric says "Ok Beale make it good"

Eric looks at the solemn look on Nell's face and I can see that he is obviously struggling to find the words he so desperately wants to say so I decide to prompt him a little

"If you don't feel comfortable talking about this with me here I can go out for a little bit" I offer

"No, no I owe you an apology too, Nell I know how I acted was wrong and I hurt you on so many levels. I don't know how you could ever forgive me, and I won't ask you too, There is no justification for what I did and you have every right to hate me. In spite of this I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me, what I said was because I care about you deeply, so deeply it hurts me, when I first met you I found you annoying but as time went on you took over my heart and now I find that my heart belongs to you. I can't imagine my life without you in it and that scares me, to know that if something, anything happened to you I couldn't live with my self, and when you told me you wanted to be a field agent I couldn't handle it. I Love You more than life itself, I beg of you let me have another chance and I promise you I will spend everyday showing you and never give you cause to hate me again"

"Eric, I love you so much but you really hurt me, I'll never hate you, how could I, you're as much a part of me as I am of you, it's just I have to do this, this is what I want for my self, what I have always wanted.

"I realise that Nell and I understand why you want this, I will never like it, but that doesn't give me the right to yell at you, all I can promise is when you are ready to take me back, I'm yours and I'll try to keep an open mind on this, but I ask one thing, promise you'll always come back in one piece"

"I promise Eric, I love you and I'll always come back to you" Nell says pulling herself into Eric's chest

Seeing the raw emotion between the two I slip out the back careful not to disturb them, later that day when I finally get back I find a note on my kitchen table

Matthew, thank you for everything you have done for Nell over the last couple of days, I owe you an incredible debt, I can't think of a better partner for Nell, please make sure she stays safe.

-Eric

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Monday morning I arrive to pick up Nell from her house and drive to Camp Pendleton as soon as we are in the car Nell says"I just wanted to say Thank you, I know we've only known each other a couple of days but I already feel that I can count on and trust you"

"That's ok, how did things turn out between you and Eric"

"They are a lot better, we've finally started communicating about how we feel, and it really helped us get past what happened"

"Yeah having someone profess their undying love from you tends to do that"

"You heard that" Nell asks shocked

"Yep, don't worry if you don't want me to tell anyone I won't"

"Thank you I appreciate it, though I did notice something when I was in your house"

"Yeah, there was no trace of a woman in your apartment but your file says you're married"

"Was married"

"What?"

"I was married, she died"

"I'm so sorry, when did it happen?"

"Six months ago, she was deployed in Iraq training the National Army, she was just coming back from a training exercise when a roadside bomb exploded, her and three others were killed instantly, we never even got to go on our honeymoon, it was booked for a week later" I say pulling over to the side of the road and getting out of the car I say "You should probably drive, I don't think I'm in the right mind to do so"

Nell swaps seats with me and as we move back into traffic she says "I'm sorry that I asked about it, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you"

"That's ok you couldn't have known, it's not something I typically tell anyone"

"Then why tell me, why not say I don't want to talk about it"

"You're my partner I want to tell you things that way you know you can trust me"

"I do trust you, look at what happened Friday, I called and you came without hesitation, and I know that you would put your life on he line for me"

"Thanks Nell that's exactly what I needed to hear, but with the 7th highest IQ ever recorded I can't say I'm surprised"

"What who told you that, no one knows that, not even Eric"

" I have my connections and your name rang a bell, so I asked"

"What sort of bell?"

"The, she beat me by 3 points type of bell"

"What!?"

"Your IQ is 3 points higher than mine, I suspect it's why Hetty partnered us up"

The rest of the trip passes rather fast as we compare the similarities of our childhoods and schooling until finally we arrive at the complex. There isn't much time for talking over the next 12 days as Nell and I are pushed through the hardest exercises the base has to offer everything from knife fighting and sniper training to S.E.R.E training eventually it comes time to do our final assessments and go home. The tests are gruelling and mind numbingly painful but eventually we finish.

I am on my bunk relaxing when a young Petty Officer rushes in "Are you Special Agent Wilkins?"

"Yes"

"Your results sir"

"Thank you Petty Officer, dismissed"

I call Nell into the room and say "Nell the results are in, do you want to know what we got?"

"Yes, come on open it already" she says clearly anxious

I read it aloud "Small Arms 99th percentile, Bladed Weaponry 99th percentile, Sniper school 98th percentile, Demolitions 99th percentile, Survival training 99th percentile, Aquatic Operations 97th percentile, Jump qualifications Passed, Tactical Training passed, Lock picking passed. Congratulations Nell you have exceeded in the hardest courses they have to offer.

am proud to call you my Partner, what say we get out of here, go back to LA. You can surprise Eric and I can sleep in a comfortable bed for the first time in two weeks

"Ok, and Matt"

"Yes Mighty Mouse"

"I couldn't have done it without you"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Next chapter back to the real world how are things back in LA and how will Nell react to being back with Eric after two weeks


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting honestly it didn't follow what I thought it would be either but I was quite happy the way it turned out

Same deal as always constructive criticism always welcome same with any prompts etc and of course I don't own the NCIS characters

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Monday we return from Camp Pendleton Nell and I walk into the mission to find it a hive of activity, we immediately rush to Hetty's desk to find out what is happening

"Hetty what the hell is going on around here, it looks like someone kicked a bee hive."

"That's because they did Mr Wilkins, in fact you and Ms. Jones are back right in time, I need you to meet up with the LAPD SWAT team immediately, I'll have mr Beale send the location to your phones and fill you in on the way." says Hetty rushing us back towards the door.

Five minutes later we are headed to meet the SWAT team when Eric comes over the car's Bluetooth saying "Sorry to rush you guys back out before you even got here but there's a major situation happening we need to take care of, approximately 4 hours ago we received a call from a Natalie Williams, claiming that she had a bomb and was going to blow up the Santa-Monica pier unless her husband was brought to her."

"I sense a but coming." I say

"And you would be correct, her husband died 3 weeks ago in Afghanistan when an insurgent hit the convoy with an RPG, as of three hours ago SECNAV authorised lethal force take down, she doesn't care how you stop her as long as this doesn't continue."

"Ok, this is how we are going to play it, Nell you will come with me and we will find out if she has a deadman switch, while we are doing this SWAT can set up a sniper team so if they have to they can take her out, I don't want to kill her if I don't have to but she might not leave us much choice."

We arrive at the RV with the SWAT team and I approach the commander. "Commander, I am Special Agent Wilkins this is Special Agent Jones, we are here to take command"

The SWAT commander looks at us for a moment before saying "I don't think so, I have my orders and they don't say anything about answering to Navy cops"

"Look here, I can get your boss on the phone if you like, but one way or another, we are in command here, this falls under our jurisdiction, therefore so so you, if you still don't like it I can call SECNAC and have you and your boss hauled in on obstruction charges, but that would take time so I'd be more inclined to just shoot you and get it over with, understood." I ask irritated that we are wasting time.

"Yes, sir I will comply, my men are at your disposal."

"Good, I want snipers stationed around the pier with clear line of sight and a Tac team ready to go in on my call, I also need EOD standing by for when this is resolved, Agent Jones and I will go in first and attempt to talk her down, if we can't do that at least find out if she has a deadmans switch, Ok"

"Yes, sir"

Almost an hour later Nell and I walk onto the Pier and approach Mrs Williams, as we get nearer I lean over to Nell and say "Just follow my lead"

"Ok" she quickly replies

"Mrs Williams, I am Special Agent Wilkins and this is Special agent Jones, we work for NCIS" I say walking towards her

She looks at me 5 meters away and yells "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll blow us all to hell"

"Ok Natalie, it is alright if I call you Natalie, right" when she doesn't object I continue "I understand what you are going through Natalie"

"How could you possibly understand" she cries

"Because the same thing happened with my wife, her name was Cassandra, we hadn't even had a chance to have our honeymoon, before she was taken away from me"

"How did you get through it"

"I realised that Cassie would want me to live my life, that she would want me to celebrate her memory, not be destroyed by it, I'm sure your husband would have felt the same way"

"But I miss him so much"

"Honestly you will always miss him, that never goes away, but the pain does fade, and everything that hurts now will eventually make you happy again" I say taking a step towards her and gesture towards the people cowering at the edges of the building "But this Natalie, this isn't right, your husband risked his life for everyone here, and if you want to honour his sacrifice you have to stop, you can't do this, give me the detonator Natalie, please"

"I can't"

"Why not Natalie, talk to me please"

"Because if I do I'll never see my husband or my family again, I, I'm sorry but I can't go to prison" she says before closing her eyes and trying to hit the detonator, but her finger never gets near the button, instead there is a loud bang as both Nell and I draw and fire, killing her instantly. Immediately I call for the Bomb Squad and Tac Team to come in and secure the bomb, as I do so Nell crumples to the ground her head in her hands and starts to cry, the strain of killing and the stress of the situation getting to her. It takes 2 hours before the bomb is secure and we can leave, in all that time Nell hasn't moved once, and I am starting to worry. I walk over to her and say "Come on Nell, time to go home" when she still doesn't move I lean down next to her and ask quietly "Nell, can you hear what I'm saying" she looks at me slightly her eyes red from shed tears "Nell, I know how you must be feeling right now, but I wanted to say something, something you really need to hear, can you look at me please" I ask and Nell raises her head away from her hands and looks at me

"Thank you Nell, thank you for my life, I'd not for you everyone here would have died, I wasn't fast enough to stop her"

She looks at me like I have suddenly grown another head as she mutters "thank you?"

"Yes Nell thank you, I would be dead if not for you, I'm forever in your debt"

"But I killed her, what about her kids they won't have a mother or a father, how will I explain that to them, how do you tell a child their parents are dead?"

"It's difficult but you won't have to do it alone, I'll be there every step of the way, but you need to remember this isn't your fault you didn't have a choice, now what say we get you back home, Eric is bound to be worried about you"

An hour later after dropping Nell of with Eric for the first time in two weeks I arrive outside one of Hetty's safe houses. When I knock on the door I hear Hetty call "come in Mr Wilkins I have been expecting you"

"Sorry to interrupt your evening Hetty but I felt it necessary that we talk"

"That's quite alright, what did you wish to discuss"

"It's about Nell, Hetty I don't think she is emotionally capable of being a field agent, she is to nice a person and I fear that if she continues to do this job she will end up like the rest of us, losing who she is in the process"

"Have you discussed this with Ms. Jones?"

"Not yet, she has had a bad day and I didn't want to make it worse, I left her with Eric. He's going to make sure she is OK, one thing that bothered her specifically was the thought of orphaning the Williams children"

"Bugger, I thought that might come up"

"She feels guilty, she thinks it was her fault that she had to shoot their mother, I tried to remind her she didn't have a choice, but I don't know how well it went"

The next morning I get a message from Nell it read

Matthew

Eric and I need some personal time today, please cover for us with Hetty

-Nell

I walk into Hetty's office and say "Hetty I just got a message from Nell, apparently she and Eric have come down with the flu, they asked me to monitor ops for them today and hopefully they should be back tomorrow"

"Very well Mr. Wilkins"

The next day Eric and Nell walk hand and hand into OSP and straight into the bullpen. Derek's and Kensi look at each other and then at Eric and Nell not quite sure what is happening.

Nell clears her throat and says "guys we have something to tell you, We're Married!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry to inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances this story has been discontinued. It may be continued in the future but as of this moment it will not be updated


End file.
